paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Marshall's mistake
Pups and Marshall's mistake. Major characters Chase Marshall Skye Zuma Rocky Rubble Apollo the super pup (mentioned) Ryder Robo-dog It was a hot summer afternoon when Chase, Zuma and Rocky were playing tag outside the lookout while Skye, Rubble and Marshall were watching TV. Ryder: afternoon pups. Marshall, Skye, Rubble: afternoon Ryder. Marshall:(to Ryder) Ryder, when will Apollo the super pup be on? Ryder: not for 3 hours, why? Marshall:(looking at the TV) just wondered. Ryder: okay well I will be outside if you pups need me. Ryder walks outside and sees Chase limping. Ryder: Chase, are you limping? Chase:*whining* yes Ryder. I hurt my paw because SOMEONE THOUGHT THEY WOULD TRIP ME OVER AND MAKE ME LAND PAW FIRST ON THE LOOKOUT DRIVEWAY! Ryder: which one of the pups did it Chase? Chase: it was...... ZUMA!!! Every pup and Ryder gasps. Ryder: (dragging Zuma to the lookout by his collar) Zuma why on earth would you trip Chase up, and just for that you can no longer watch Apollo the super pup until you say sorry to Chase. Before I take him to Katie's. You bad pup. Go to your pup-house NOW!!! Zuma: sowwy wydew I did twip Chase up but I did not mean to. I am so sowwy wydew it won't happen again. (Turns to Chase with tears rolling down his cheeks) sowwy Chase I did not mean to huwt you. Will you fowgive me? Chase:(limping up to Ryder) Ryder sir I don't think Zuma actually means to say sorry (falls to the ground in agony) *howls In pain* Ryder: (pulls out his pup pad and swipes to the emergency contact button) PAW patrol to the lookout. (All except Chase and Zuma): Ryder needs us. All run into the elevator but as per usual Marshall tumbles into the elevator... In a barrel?! Marshall: I've heard of a barrel of monkeys but not of a barrel of pups . Every one laughs as the elevator rises and the pups put on their uniforms and step into line, ready to receive their jobs from their leader. Rocky: (uses Chase's phrase since no one knows where the loyal police pup is)PAW patrol is ready for action Ryder sir...Except Chase and Zuma Ryder sir. Ryder: thanks for hustling pups. Chase collapsed as he was talking to me. And Zuma is not joining us since he caused Chase to get hurt and will no longer be able to watch Apollo the super pup. so for this mission we need EMT Marshall. Marshall I need you to pick up Chase with your pup sized stretcher and help me take him to Katie's pup parlour and vets so she can monitor Chase to make sure that he is okay. Marshall: ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: And Rocky I need you to keep an eye on Zuma. Skye you are in charge 'til we get back. Rocky: green means Go!!! Skye: *does a back flip* this pups gotta fly!!! Ryder: alright Paw patrol is on a roll!! One slide scene later Ryder: Okay Marshall use your stretcher to get Chase. Marshall: but Ryder I can't get him on the stretcher on my own. Ryder:(groans) give him here. At Katie's Ryder: Katie we need your help. Chase is crashing and Zuma hurt Chase's front right paw. Chase was speaking to me but then he fell to the ground and was not moving. Please help. Marshall runs off after Rubble had said that Apollo the super pup was on. But as soon as Marshall came towards the automatic doors he could hear the pups speaking about someone or something. They said: Rocky: what a silly pup! Rubble: he is always bowling around and does not look where he is going! Skye: you can say that again!! Marshall:(outside) what? Wait are they speaking about me? This made Marshall upset. This caught the attention of Skye who was sitting right against the doors. Skye:(walking out side noticing that Marshall's fire truck was missing.) Oh no I'd better call Ryder. Ryder's pup pad rang. He answered it. It was Skye. Ryder: hi Skye, what's up? Skye: hi Ryder, how's Chase? I have some worrying news. Ryder: Chase is okay apart from his broken paw. What's the news, Skye? Skye: well Ryder Marshall's gone missing! His fire truck is gone and so is his food bowl but his collar is still here. Ryder: okay I am on my way. Tell the rest of the pups and Zuma to go to the top of the lookout. Drag them if you have to. Skye: okay Ryder. Skye out! ATTENTION ALL PUPS RYDER NEEDS US IN THE LOOKOUT NOW!!! Rubble, Rocky and Zuma: on our way Skye. Ten minutes later Skye: PAW patrol is ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Okay pups Marshall is missing. Any pup know where he might be? Zuma: wydew I did see a note beside my bowl and I did see Marshall go towawds foggy bottom fowest. Ryder: okay Skye use your harness to pickup Zuma and use your goggles to locate Marshall's fire truck. Zuma I will let you use your air pup gear to find Marshall from below. The rest of you pups spread out because we need to find Marshall before...(Ryder's pup pad rings) hello Ryder here. ???: Hi Ryder it's Katie. Chase is on his way back to the lookout. Ryder: oh hi Katie can you do us a favour and stall Chase because I'd hate to tell him that Marshall is missing. Katie: but the thing is that Chase is right next to you. Chase: what is going on? What's this about Marshall? Ryder and Katie: (together) MARSHALL IS MISSING!! Chase: what?!! Ryder: listen buddy Marshall has gone missing. Now, why don't you go to your pup-house and get some rest. Chase: okay Ryder. See you in the morning. Ryder: Night Chase. Meanwhile Zuma: okay Skye lift me up. Skye: will do. Zuma: Skye do you see anything? Skye: (barks out her goggles) nothing yet. I cannot see a thing. Zuma:(barks out his air to sea jetpack) Skye it's time to let me see if I can find him from below. Skye: okay here goes nothing(barks her harness retract bark) Zuma: Let's dive in. Wait Skye I see Marshall's fire truck and Marshall is inside. His door is shut so Skye it's (together) TIME TO CALL IN ROBO-DOG!!! Ten minutes later Robo-dog: bark bark(hi guys I will pick up Marshall's fire truck. I'll meet you at the lookout.) Skye and Zuma: sure see you there. Skye: (calls Ryder) Ryder: hi Skye did you find Marshall? Skye: yes Zuma found him. We called in Robo-dog and he is taking Marshall back to the lookout see you there. Skye out. Back at the lookout (End theme music plays) Ryder: Marshall why did you run away? Marshall: I heard Rocky and Rubble speaking about me. And so I ran away. Rocky: Marshall we were not speaking about you we were speaking about Apollo the super pup. Rubble: yeah what Rocky just said. (Every one laughs as Chase comes out of his pup-house.) Chase: what is going on out here? Ryder:(laughs as he walks up to Chase) we were laughing because of what Rubble had said. Chase: Okay. Can I please go back to sleep now? Ryder and the rest of the pups: YES CHASE!! Ryder: of course you can. Your such good pups except Zuma.